Mega Man
Mega Man was a former character in the Super X series. Biography He was created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily to help out, but when Dr. Wily stole Light's Robots, he was reprogrammed to fight. Prologue Mega Man was off to stop Wily from creating Zero, but he had arrived too late, as Dr. Wily, was killed by Zero, who then fought him and Bass. Mega Man had to use the Super Adapter, the Hyper Mega Man, and the Double Gear System, but it didn't work, he then had fired the Final Charge Shot so strong it launched Zero to the moon. However, this shot had used up all his energy, and he had then died. Arsenal and Abilities *Armor **Made from Ceratinum **Powered by Solar Energy *Mega Buster **Transforms his hand into an arm cannon **Fires bullets composed of Solar Energy **Chargeable ***Can fire stronger shot ***Three charge levels ****New Mega Buster *****First charge level *****Fires a small orb made of solar energy ****Super Mega Buster *****Second charge level *****Fires a bigger shot ****Hyper Mega Buster *****Third charge level *****Fires a really big shot *****Takes longer to charge than the others **Can fire two Mega Busters at once ***AKA Double Mega Buster ***Combines two charge shots into one larger, more powerful one ***Depletes a high amount of energy **Arrow shot ***Fires an arrow ***Splits **Laser Shot ***Fires a thinner shot ***Shaped like a laser ***Piercing *Slide **Allows Mega Man to slide **Damages the enemy *Variable Weapon System **AKA Special Weapons **Allows Mega Man to use something besides his regular Mega Buster **Run on limited energy **Basic Projectiles ***Standard Special Weapons ***Non-Elemental ***Usually take shape of average items ***Usually fly in a straight line ****Rolling Cutter *****A pair of scissors *****Come back to Mega Man *****Can throw two at once ****Metal Blade *****Fires saw blades made of Ceratanium *****Rapid fire *****Low damage *****High energy ****Quick Boomerang *****Fires Boomerangs *****Lacks of range *****Low damage *****High energy ****Needle Cannon *****Fires needles *****Rapid Fire *****Low damage *****High Energy ****Hard Knuckle *****Detaches Mega Man's fist and launches it *****Rocket-Powered *****Can be guided up and down ****Search Snake *****Fires a snake that travels along the ground *****Can climb wall and ceilings *****Low damage *****High energy ****Shadow Blade *****A ninja star *****Can be throws in multiple directions *****Returns to Mega Man *****High energy ****Dust Crusher *****Fires Dust *****Can split if it hits items, terrain, or an enemy *****Low Damage ****Gyro Attack *****Fires a cross *****Can be aimed up or down *****Low damage *****High Energy ****Spread Drill *****Fires a drill *****Breaks into multiple drills ****Magic Card *****Fires a card *****Can be fired upward *****Will return to Mega Man *****Low range *****High Energy ***Explosives ****Bombs *****Hyper Bomb ******A large bomb ******Detonates after a few seconds *****Crash Bomb ******Fires a drill-shaped bomb ******Sticks to items, enemies, and terrain ******Explodes after a few seconds ******Low energy *****Napalm Bomb ******Fires a bomb ******Doesn't travel far ******Explodes after a few seconds *****Flash Bomb ******Fires a bomb ******Creates multiple explosions ******Can be aimed in different directions ******High Energy ***Missiles ****Magnet Missile *****Fires a magnet *****Homes in on Metal *****Explodes on contact ****Dive Missile *****Fires a torpedo *****Can be used without being in water *****Homing *****High damage ****Homing Sniper *****Fires a missile *****Homing **Elemental Weapons ***Weapons that are composed of different elements ****Fire Weapons *****Fire Storm ******Mega Man's standard Fire Weapon ******Shoots a fireball ******Summons an orb made of fire around Mega Man *******Shields him *****Atomic Fire ******Mega Man's strongest Fire Weapon ******Shoots a fireball ******Chargeable ******Hotter than the sun ******Consumes more energy the more it's charged *****Flame Blast ******Launches a pillar made of fire ****Wave Burner *****Shoots a wave of Fire *****Low damage *****Low range ****Ice Weapons *****Ice Slasher ******Mega Man's standard Ice Weapon ******Fires a burst of wind that can slow down and even freeze enemies *****Freeze Cracker ******Fires a snowflake ******Splits when it hits terrain ******Can be aimed in different directions *****Ice Wave ******Fires a wave of ice along the ground ******Low damage *****Ice Wall ******Summons a pillar of ice ******Blocks attacks ******Can be pushed ****Lightning Weapons *****Thunder Beam ******Mega Man's standard Lightning Weapon ******Fires three beams of lightning straight, upward, and down ******Piercing *****Spark Shock ******Fires a ball of lightning ******Stuns enemies *****Lightning Bolt ******Summons Lightning from the sky ******Low energy ****Wind Weapons *****Air Shooter ******Mega Man's standard Wind Weapon ******Fires up to three small tornados ******Low damage *****Wind Storm ******Fires a small tornado ******Travels along the floor ******Lifts enemies into the air *****Tornado Hold ******Shoots a fan ******That fan summons a tornado ******Can be used to reach higher places ****Bubble Lead *****Mega Man's only Water Weapon *****Fires a bubble *****Travels along floors **Barriers ***Shield Mega Man in some way ***Non-Elemental ****Leaf Shield *****Summons a shield made of four leaves *****Can be thrown straight, or upwards ****Junk Shield *****Summons a bunch of junk around Mega Man *****Can be throws in different directions **Melee ***Weapons used at close range ****Top Spin *****Spins around like a top *****Can be used to reach higher places ****Knight Crush *****Grants Mega Man a mace *****Does not consume energy if the attacks miss *****High Damage *****High Energy ****Slash Claw *****Fires a wave *****Low range **Misc. ***Time Stopper ****Stops Time ****Can still use weapons while time is stopped ***Gemini Laser ***Fires a laser ***Bounces off terrain ***Can only fire one at a time ***Gravity Hold ****Changes his opponent's gravity, causing them to... *****Fly into the air *****Or be stuck to the ground ****Low Energy ***Centaur Flash ****Stops time ****Can still use weapons while time is stopped ****Attacks while the Centaur Flash is active will bypass enemy armor ***Astro Crush ****Summons meteors ****High damage ****Low energy ***Copy Vision ****Creates a clone of Mega Man ****The clone will stand in one spot and fire uncharged shots non stop until it disappears ***Black Hole Bomb ****Fires a black hole ****Pulls in enemies and projectiles ****Lasts for a limited time ****High energy ***Mega Ball ****Fires a ball ****Can bounce off terrain, items, and enemies ****Low damage ****High energy *Transformations **Super Adaptor ***AKA Super Mega Man ***Fuses with his dog, rush ***Flight ***Rocket Buster ****Launches a rocket-powered fist ****Homing ****Returns to Mega Man ***Can use Special Weapons ***Cannot Slide **Hyper Mega Man ***Fuses with Rush, his bird, Beat, and Eddie ***Large Laser ***Rush, Beat, and Eddie-shaped projectiles ***Missiles ***Detransforms after one use *Double Gear System **Two Gears that can aid him **If one gear is used for too long, it overheats **Speed Gear ***Increases Speed **Power Gear ***Increases Strength ***Can fire two charge shots ***Final Shot ****At low energy, Mega Man can fire a large purple shot ****Last resort move ***Double Gear ****Combines Speed Gear and Power Gear *Teleportation Gallery MMPB_Mega_Man_sprite.png|Mega Man's Sprite MM7SuperMegaMan.png|Super Mega Man's Sprite MegaManSlide.jpg|Slide MM7MegaBuster.png|Standard Mega Buster Shots New Mega Buster.png|New Mega Buster Shot SuperMegaBuster.jpg|Super Mega Buster Shot HyperMegaBuster.jpg|Hyper Mega Buster Shot SARDoubleBuster.jpg|Double Mega Buster Screenshot 2019-10-27 at 1.33.14 PM.png|Arrow Shot (Top) and Laser Shot (Bottom) MM1-RollingCutter-Art.jpg|Rolling Cutter MM1-IceSlasher-Art.jpg|Ice Slasher MM1-HyperBomb-Art.jpg|Hyper Bomb MM1-FireStorm-Art.jpg|Fire Storm MM1-ThunderBeam-Art.jpg|Thunder Beam MM2-MetalBlade-Art.jpg|Metal Blade MM2-AirShooter-Art.jpg|Air Shooter MM2-BubbleLead-Art.jpg|Bubble Lead MM2-QuickBoomerang-Art.jpg|Quick Boomerang MM2-CrashBomber-Art.jpg|Crash Bomb MM2-TimeStopper-Art.jpg|Time Stopper MM2-AtomicFire-Art.jpg|Atomic Fire MM2-LeafShield-Art.jpg|Leaf Shield MM3-NeedleCannon-Art.jpg|Needle Cannon MM3-MagnetMissile-Art.jpg|Magnet Missile MM3-GeminiLaser-Art.jpg|Gemini Laser MM3-HardKnuckle-Art.jpg|Hard Knuckle MM3-TopSpin-Art.jpg|Top Spin MM3-SearchSnake-Art.jpg|Search Snake MM3-SparkShock-Art.jpg|Spark Shock MM3-ShadowBlade-Art.jpg|Shadow Blade MM4-DustCrusher-Art.jpg|Dust Crusher MM4-DiveMissle-Art.jpg|Dive Missile MM5-GyroAttack-Art1.jpg|Gyro Attack MM5-NapalmBomb-Art1.jpg|Napalm Bomb MM6-CentaurFlash-Art.jpg|Centaur Flash MM6-FlameBlast-Art.jpg|Flame Blast MM6-KnightCrush-Art.jpg|Knight Crusher MM7-FreezeCracker-Art.jpg|Freeze Cracker MM7-JunkShield-Art.jpg|Junk Shield MM7-SlashClaw-Art.jpg|Slash Claw Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 7.49.07 PM.png|From left to right, Tornado Hold, Astro Crush, Flash Bomb, Ice Wall, Homing Sniper Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 7.57.29 PM.png|From left to right, Black Hole Bomb, Magic Card, Copy Vision, Spread Drill, Lightning Bolt Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 8.00.08 PM.png|Ice Wall (Left) and Wave Burner (Right) Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 8.02.14 PM.png|Mega Ball MegamanS7.jpg|Super Adaptor HyperMegaMan.png|Hyper Mega Man MM11_Power_Gear_Charge_Shot.png|Power Gear MM11_Final_Charge_Shot.png|Final Charge Shot MM11 Double Gear.png|Double Gear Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased